The Story of Eddy and His Fate
Eddy was running home while clenching his stomach. He had just eaten an all you can eat buffet at Taco Bell. At the buffet, he ate over 9000 tacos with extra laxatives. He found it odd that he didn't blow feces all over the universe. "Man, I'm gonna be the end of the universe as we know it." Just as Eddy said that, Eddy had another idea. He began to get the taco up in the air. He felt so hot. He could feel the heat from the rest of his body's heat. Suddenly, Eddy looked down to check his temperature. He was going to be the end of the universe! He then realized that he was at 5'10'' tall! Then, the weight of Eddy's body had just taken him past the edge of the space. Finally, at the moment he felt pain, Eddy jumped up and ran away. Eddy fell. He then stood on the edge of the edge, hoping for help. Eddy felt nothing. His feet hit the sand and he fell to the concrete below. He then got up and felt his legs. After some time, he decided that he was strong enough to jump himself, and quickly ran out of the sand. He looked down and noticed that he was standing in a giant pit. It was about 8' in diameter, and he thought to himself, "Well, I guess I can just dig my own hole, I can use him." With his mind made up, he dug several pit-holes out into the sand, and began to dig his own hole out. Eddy then dug a pit in the middle of the giant pit, and he started digging through the sand, and came across a tunnel that began just beyond the huge hole in the sand. Eddy jumped down in the tunnel, only to realize that his legs were gone. He was still covered with sand. But he was still alive. He started to look inside of the tunnel, but there was something underneath. Eddy saw an old man, an old woman, a child. The old man was covered with mud and slime, and both kids were covered in dirt. He then said, "That's okay, I can tell from this that I'm still alive." When Eddy looked up, he saw Eddy's parents in a great big pool of mud and slime. Eddy looked down and saw his parents being attacked by a pack of hungry wolves. The wolves attacked Eddy and turned him into a living meal for them, he was able to get some of his food, but only half a day was left. He then saw it's mother, who was being eaten. The wolf's mum was eating it too. When Eddy tried to pull a stick out of his mouth to save his mouth, the wolf snatched it and ate it, Eddy then saw his parents, who were trying so hard to get away from the wolves. The wolf then turned the old couple into a large pool of mud. They both were covered in slime and slime, but Eddy didn't see his mom. When Eddy got to the top of the pool, the old couple came riding into the river and started to lick Eddy clean and eat him. His mother tried to save him, but the father was too lazy to go. They dragged him into the woods and killed all the wild boars. The son and his family were now in the woods and would never return. It is now over twenty years later that the boy begins the journey to freedom, but not without a great deal of trouble and suffering. It should be said again that these stories aren't stories written for the squeamish, only for anyone who thinks these experiences are completely normal. However, I believe these are stories that could be used for such stories. If a story could be used for anything, I believe it's some kind of narrative. I've heard several authors, who aren't writers themselves tell stories and I've been inspired. There is something deeply magical, magical about these characters and stories. The idea of the story is a constant theme. Even while reading, I wonder how many times the "real-life stories" I hear about children being abused, or that horrible experience they read about turn a happy-go-lucky little kid into someone with an intense need to protect somebody who they don't understand, and it just doesn't seem right. So how do I feel about that? That is what I'm trying to find the magic in. This book is about a kid named Harry. In Chapter 5, Harry is asked to go to the graveyard and help a ghost. He goes around and around the ghost for a while but when he is finally successful he says goodbye to him, and Harry falls asleep. He wakes up in the middle of the night, confused. What happened to him? What is going on? What is his future? This is what I'm looking for. How do these characters end up on the other side? I think this will be a book that will capture the wonder, wonder and wonderment I get from reading these stories when I'm feeling sad and a little down on myself. I know of so many ways of understanding these lives and these stories, but this book is going to capture it all. Category:Stories Category:Dialogue